20 Preguntas
by Lonegirl
Summary: Las preguntas más importantes de nuestra vida deberíamos responderlas sin dudar.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo** 1**

**20 Preguntas**

"Esto no es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo" Gritaba un hombre mientras corría detrás de una chica, posiblemente su novia, al mismo tiempo que se abrochaba los pantalones.

—Sí, seguro que puede — Dijo Sam al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y cambiaba de canal — Parece que todo lo que hay son telenovelas malas — Apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la nevera de su mejor amiga.

En ese momento apareció Freddie bajando las escaleras con su portátil en la mano — Ya he terminado de instalar la nueva pantalla — Dijo mientras dejaba el portátil en la mesa y se sentaba en el sofá.

— Bien por ti — Contestó Sam sentándose a su lado con un plato de jamón en la mano, al ver que Freddie cogía el mando para encender la televisión tragó lo que tenía en la boca — No te molestes, solo hay telenovelas.

Ante esto él dejó el mando donde estaba y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá — Son horribles, mi madre está enganchada a tres, francamente creo que lo único que las diferencia son los actores porque el argumento es siempre el mismo.

— Si, además pasan la mayor parte del tiempo llorando — Coincidió Sam.

Freddie sonrió y se volvió hacia Sam — ¿Te das cuenta de que llevamos hablando casi 10 minutos y aún no me has insultado?

Sam le miró y dejó el plato ya vacio sobre la mesa antes de contestarle — ¿Y qué con eso diptongo?

Freddie rodó los ojos y apartó la vista — Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Durante los minutos siguientes ninguno de ellos pronunció una palabra, en una ocasión Sam se levantó para volver a revisar el refrigerador, pero regresó rápidamente con aspecto resignado. Freddie alzó las cejas pero antes de que pudiese preguntar ella exclamó — Solo quedan verduras — El asintió comprensivamente y volvió a instaurarse el silencio.

— Me aburro — Se quejó Sam segundos después haciendo sonreír a Freddie.

— Bueno, ¿quieres que juguemos a algo? — Sam le dirigió una mirada confusa — ¿Y a qué sugieres que juguemos Benson?

— ¿Al veo veo? — Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros sabiendo que no aceptaría.

— Ese juego es una tontería — Criticó ella su idea.

— ¿A las palabras encadenadas? — Volvió a sugerir esperando otra negativa.

— Ese es interminable — Volvió a desacreditar la idea del moreno.

— ¿Y a las veinte preguntas? — Este era el juego al que quería jugar desde el principio, pero sabía que si lo sugería al principio ella desconfiaría.

Sam pareció pensarlo un momento antes de asentir lentamente — De acuerdo, ¿quién empieza?

Freddie decidió dejarla empezar a ella para que se relajase.

— ¿Cuándo descubriste que Santa Claus no existía?

— Nunca creía en él, mi madre no quería asustarme diciéndome que un hombre entraría en casa durante la noche.

Sam tuvo que contener la risa y en medio de carcajadas sofocadas hizo la siguiente pregunta — ¿Por qué dejaste el equipo de esgrima?

— Porque uno de mis compañeros se ponía a llorar y me acusaba de matón cuando le ganaba en un entrenamiento — Hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

— ¿Por qué cuando te derribo no intentas devolvérmela?

— Porque aprecio mi vida.

Esta respuesta hizo a Sam sonreír con satisfacción — ¿Por qué soportas las locuras de tu madre?

— ¿Costumbre? Además tengo 17 años, lo que significa que solo tengo que aguantar un año más.

— ¿Por qué ya no le pides salir a Carly? Ya no recuerdo la última vez que lo hiciste.

— Porque ya no me gusta — Contestó con seguridad.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Sam frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué qué?

— ¿Por qué ya no te gusta? Te gustó durante años

— No lo sé, de pequeño mi color favorito era el rojo y ahora es el azul, supongo que mis gustos han cambiado.

— Está bien, ¿Qué comida extranjera te gustaría probar?

— Sushi, no espero que me guste pero tengo curiosidad.

— ¿Cuál es tu sandwich preferido?

— El de jamón ibérico, aunque solo puedo comerlo cuando lo trae mi tío Luis desde España.

— Nunca lo he probado — Dijo Sam

—La próxima vez que venga te avisaré.

— Gracias Freddo, es un detalle. ¿Qué comida que hayas probado no volverás a comer nunca?

— El puré de patatas que servían en el colegio, éramos más de seiscientos niños en el comedor y todos lloramos el día que lo sirvieron.

—¿Tan malo estaba?

— Solo diré que no volvieron a servirlo — Le entraban náuseas solo de pensarlo.

— No se me ocurren más preguntas así que puedes empezar a preguntar, tienes diez preguntas.

— ¿Por qué solo diez?

— ¿De verdad quieres gastar la primera preguntándome eso? — Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

— No, ¿A qué miembro de tu familia quieres más?

— A tío Carmelo.

— ¿Cuál es el que menos te gusta?

— Mi hermana.

— Ya claro, "Melanie". ¿Por qué rompiste con Pete?

— Porque me dijo que iba a hacerse vegetariano.

— ¿Por qué quieres tanto a Carly? Sois opuestas.

— Buenos, me hice amiga de ella porque la respetaba — Al ver la confusión en la cara de Freddie decidió explicarse — Hasta el día en que la conocí nadie se había atrevido a contradecirme. Yo era más fuerte que ella y aún así decidió defenderse, fue valiente y por eso la respeto.

— ¿Por qué me odias? — Esta era la pregunta a la que quería llegar.

— Bueno, no te odio en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Supongo que ahora es más una costumbre que otra cosa. Cuando te conocí me pareció irritante tu comportamiento con Carly así que empecé a meterme contigo por eso. Ahora ya no me irritas tanto como antes pero los hábitos son difíciles de perder.

Él sonrió y continuó preguntando — ¿Crees que es verdad que algunas chicas se meten con el chico que les gusta?

— Supongo que sí — Al ver que él sonreía continuó — Pero no es mi caso, si fuese así significaría que me gusta Gibby.

— ¿Alguna vez has querido ser otra persona?

— No — Respondió sin dudar.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque soy increíble — Dijo con autosuficiencia.

—No puedo discutir con eso — Ambos rieron a la vez y sonriendo mientras miraba a Sam Freddie hizo la siguiente pregunta — ¿Me dejas hacer algo?

— ¿El qu... — Sam no llegó a terminar la pregunta porque sus labios estaban ocupados con otro asunto…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ocho años después...**

**Loa Ángeles, apartamento de Sam y Freddie.**

Estaban en el sofá viendo la tele abrazados y comiendo pizza, era Sábado y al día siguiente no tenían trabajo lo cual significaba que podían estar despiertos hasta tarde.

— Voy a por otro trozo — Dijo Sam mientras hacía amago de levantarse, pero Freddie se lo impidió diciendo que ya iba él.

Sam se sentó de nuevo preguntándose qué le pasaba, durante todo el día había sido extremadamente amable con ella y, si bien siempre era amable ese día era el triple de lo habitual.

Regresó al sofá y tras entregarle la pizza se sentó junto a ella de nuevo mirándola mientras sonreía — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? — Preguntó Sam al darse cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente con una sonrisa tonta.

— Solo admiró lo hermosa que eres, cuando empezamos a salir ya eras asombrosa pero cada día lo eres más.

Sam se sonrojó levemente y con tono desconfiado le preguntó — ¿A qué vienen tanto halagos? ¿O es que vas a pedirme algo y quieres endulzarme primero?

— ¿Acaso no puedo decirle a mi novia lo atractiva que la encuentro? — Preguntó y se acercó para besarla antes de que pudiese contestar, cuando se separaron continuó — Pero tienes razón, quiero pedirte algo.

— Lo sabía, espero que no intentes convencerme de cenar otra vez con tu madre, la última vez fue un desastre y creía haber dejado claro que no...

— No se trata de eso, ¿Recuerdas que hace unos años estábamos jugando a las veinte preguntas?

— Si — Contestó recordando aquel día.

— Entonces también recordarás que podía hacerte diez preguntas.

— Si...

— Solo te hice nueve, así que me queda una — Dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con... — Empezó a preguntar antes de ver como se arrodillaba ante ella.

— Quiero hacerte la última pregunta — Sonrió mientras abría una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro — ¿Quieres casarte con... — Sam se abalanzó sobre él y le besó hasta que ambos empezaron a ponerse azules por falta de oxigeno.

— Supongo que eso es un si — Sonrió Freddie mientras sacaba el anillo de la caja.

— Es un sí — Le contestó cogiendo el anillo y poniéndoselo — Pero no esperes que me ponga una liga.

— Creo que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión — Le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba.

— ¿Y cómo tienes pensado hacerlo Benson? — Le retó mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

— Tengo mis métodos...

**FIN**


End file.
